J'ai des choses à te dire
by Caroline Zabini
Summary: Un amour pas comme les autres, un jour maudit où on perd son amour... Qu'est ce qu'il va se passer? Song fic


Song fic

Je suis dans la salle commune des préfets en chef. Sa fait bientôt trois heures qu'il est parti. Qu'il est parti pour je ne sais quoi, il n'a pas voulu me le dire.

_J'ai des choses à te dire,  
J'ai laissé des messages,  
Et envoyé des e-mails et des sms  
J'ai des choses à te dire  
Mais si tu ne m'entends pas,  
Tu sais tu me perdras  
_

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, je commence à avoir peur. Mais peur de quoi ? J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, trois heures que tu n'es pas là… Trois heures que je t'attends. Tu m'as juste dis que tu en avais pour pas longtemps. Et trois heures après, tu n'es toujours pas là.

_J'ai des choses à te dire,  
Des choses qui ne se disent pas  
Sur les messageries ou avec des sms  
J'ai des choses à te dire,  
Mais tu n'es jamais là  
S'il te plaît répond-moi_

Je vais me coucher en espérant que demain, tu seras là. Que cette nuit, tu viendras me prendre dans tes bras, pour ne plus me lâcher.

_J'ai passé la nuit seule dans mes draps,  
Attendant de tes nouvelles,  
Une nuit à me faire du souci pour toi,  
Je n'ai pas reçu le moindre appel,  
Quel genre d'excuse vas-tu encore me trouver,  
Encore le coup d'la panne ou du pneu crevé  
J'en ai assez que tu cherches à m'éviter  
Aurais-tu si peur de m'affronter?_

Ce matin, je me lève seule. C'est bien une première fois. Ce mauvais pressentiment est toujours là… Je ne sais plus quoi dire. Demander à tes amis serait nous révéler… Et ça on ne peut pas.

_Je me languis tellement de te voir  
Que j'appelle chez toi toutes les heures  
Je pressens quelque chose de bizarre  
Comme s'il arrivait un malheur  
J'ai appelé ta famille et tous tes gars  
Tout le monde pensait que tu étais avec moi  
Tu disparais personne ne sait ou tu vas  
Ce silence ne te ressemble pas_

Je rejoins mes amis, triste de ne pas t'avoir vu. Je me retourne vers ta table, je croise le regard de Blaise. Il me secoue la tête comme pour me dire qu'il ne t'a pas vu. Ou pour me dire quelque chose d'autre mais quoi ?

_J'ai des choses à te dire,  
J'ai laissé des messages,  
Et envoyé des e-mails et des sms  
J'ai des choses à te dire  
Mais si tu ne m'entends pas,  
Tu sais tu me perdras_

_J'ai des choses à te dire,  
Des choses qui ne se disent pas  
Sur les messageries ou avec des sms  
J'ai des choses à te dire,  
Mais tu n'es jamais là  
S'il te plaît répond-moi_

La fin des cours à sonner et personne ne t'a vu. Je m'inquiète de plus en plus. Qui aurait pu croire que je me serais autant attaché à toi ? Encore pire, que je t'aime autant ? Je retourne à notre salle commune. Ta présence me manque.

_5 heures du mat je pense a toi  
Aux épreuves qu'on a traversées  
Le téléphone sonne, j'entends une voix  
Qui m'annonce qu'on t'a retrouvé_

Le professeur Dumbledore arrive et me regarde tristement. Tristement ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Quand il m'a annoncé que tu ne seras plus jamais là, auprès de moi. Mon monde s'écroula…

_Les cris et les larmes ont remplacé ma joie  
J'ai vu notre histoire s'achever devant moi  
Et nos projets ne se réaliseront pas  
Car c'est ton corps qui git sous ce drap_

J'ai enfin compris où tu étais parti. Pourquoi avoir été le voir ? Pourquoi ? Voilà la question que je me pose depuis maintenant une semaine… Mes amis ne me comprennent pas. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'il t'ait arrivé. Le seul qui me soutienne c'est ton meilleur ami.

_T'as joué au gangsta' Medhi  
J'avais tellement de choses à te dire  
T'as joué aux gangsta' Medhi  
Pourtant je t'aurais donné ma vie  
_

Mais depuis une semaine, je prépare quelque chose pour te rejoindre, personne ne doute de se que je vais faire.

_J'ai des choses à te dire  
Des choses qui ne se disent pas  
Sur les messageries ou avec des sms  
Tant de choses à te dire  
Mais tu ne m'entendras pas  
Parce que tu n'es plus là_

Samedi, sa aurait fait quatre mois que nous étions ensemble, quatre mois de bonheur. Ce jour-là, j'allai sous notre arbre. Dans cinq minutes, je te rejoindrai mon amour. Je pris ma baguette et me lançai le sort de la mort.

_J'ai des choses à te dire  
Des choses qui ne se disent pas  
Sur les messageries ou avec des sms  
Tant de choses a te dire  
Mais tu ne m'entendras pas  
Parce que tu n'es plus là_

Dix minutes après, Harry retrouva le corps de Hermione et lu la lettre qu'elle avait laissé. Quand il eut terminé de lire, il prit la baguette de sa meilleure amie et grava sur l'arbre des deux amants : _**Hermione et Drago**_ _**pour toujours et à jamais**_.

Tu n'es plus là,  
Plus là, plus là...


End file.
